exitcornersfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1
Chapter 1, named "The Four Elements Hotel" after the location that the game takes place in, is the first chapter of Exit/Corners. The chapter introduces the game's contestants: Ink Greer, Aether, Rae Nandon, Beth Marche and Liza Thatcher, as well as Ink's contact, Sean Ward, with Aether's unnamed father also being mentioned as her contact. It also introduces the premise of the game: the five contestants must escape the hotel by solving puzzles within 24 hours, at the end of which it will collapse with anyone remaining still inside (and most likely dying), while their contacts are the only people from outside that they can talk to. Synopsis After an inner monologue in a dream, Ink wakes up in the Four Elements Hotel in the same room and bed as Aether. They introduce themselves awkwardly and wonder how they got there, realizing that they both go to Bellbridge University. Initially believing that they went partying together, Ink notes that on both accounts neither him nor Aether went out the previous day. On the wall is an image with the logo of the Four Elements Hotel. Ink discovers that all his belongings are gone and he only has a PDA-like device that can only contact one person, his best friend Sean. After Aether reveals that her contact is her father, Sean tells Ink he suddenly got the PDA in his mailbox that only sends and receives messages to and from him. Ink and Aether leave the room and in the hallway, they meet and introduce themselves to Rae and Beth, who were unable to open a locked door needed to leave. They see a screen to scan their hand prints, noting that they are called "contestants" and that there is a fifth person that has not arrived. With Rae and Beth having used the screen, Ink and Aether scan their hand prints and wait for the fifth person. Liza comes out of her room revealing that she was eavesdropping on their conversation, and despite trying to force her to give an introduction, the only information she gives is her name and wealth as she believes they have kidnapped her. After Liza reluctantly scans her hand after being forced by Rae, a face on the screen introduces the game, where the five contestants must escape the hotel before it collapses in 24 hours, and the first puzzle appears. Ink successfully completes the puzzle and unlocks the door, and Rae, Beth and Liza advance to the next room while Ink and Aether stay behind to continue figuring out how they got there. Aether notes that Ink is bleeding from the nose, and Ink starts coughing up blood. Puzzle The first puzzle consists of a 4x4 grid with 12 negative spaces and 4 positive spaces. The note on the side says "TURN A SQUARE INTO A +". The solution for the puzzle can be found here. Transcript Three people made a transcript of chapter 1. Text transcript chapter 1 Another textual transcript Images chapter 1 Trivia *Chapter 1 was first released on July 3rd, 2017. Category:Chapters